dwarfempirefandomcom-20200213-history
Aemon I Targaryen
Aemon of the House Targaryen the First of His Name, II King of the Andals and the First Dwarf Hamsters, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm Acquiring the Throne Aemon I married the Queen, Lola I, in what was secretly an arranged marriage by the Small Council, that almost left him dead because of Lola I's wrath, in order for him to come to the Throne after his predecessor Pistachio I suddenly died without leaving an heir nor any family other than his wife the Queen. Hand of the King On September 15, 2012 (28 days into his reign) Aemon I suffered a severe fall that seemed to have left him mentally damaged at first, but made a fast recovering, and shortly returned to the Throne. Meanwhile this happened a Hand of the King was appointed in case of his death. The Hand of the King was appointed by Lola I, she appointed her husband Calix Baratheon making him the Hand of the King under Aemon I. After surviving his second severe injury he was given the nickname "The Lucky" for having evade death twice during his reign. Death of Lola I Aemon I's deep hatred for Lola I for appointing Calix Baratheon as Hand of the King when he was unconscious and because her rule in the Kingdom being more powerful than his thanks to her first husband who was also the first King, Pistachio I who was beloved by the Kingdom deeply. Thus the Kingdom trusted Lola I more than they did him, he made a plan to get rid of her. He married Darcy Dayne in order for her to get close and murder Lola I, afterwards he had Darcy Dayne sentenced to death with the help of the Small Council for treason against the Throne. Therefore, leaving no one but himself who knew about the truth behind Lola I's death. Now that Valeria I is the new Queen and she has yet to acquire the trust of the Kingdom, Aemon I now for once rules much stronger than the Queen. Shortly after Calix Baratheon was told rumors about what had truly happened to Lola I he sought revenge. He severely injured Aemon I to the point of almost killing him if others had not intervene, and took one of Aemon I's finger so he would never forget Lola I. Once again holding true to his nickname "The Lucky" for being able to survive such tragic events. As Calix Baratheon was Hand of the King Aemon I had no choice but to allow him to live within the Kingdom and keeping him as Hand in hopes that a Rebellion would not come afterwards. Thus keeping true to his title and maintaining the peace within the Seven Kingdoms. Loss of Power Aemon I lost his claim to the Throne during Calix's Rebellion. Many believed he had gone mad due to all his accidents, which ironically he was called lucky for surviving. His Hand, who had the next rightful claim to the Throne, because Aemon I had no heir, worried that he would lose his claim to the Throne in Aemon I's madness. Therefore, he claimed that Aemon I was no longer fit to rule, but with no army there was nothing he could do about it, the Small Council would not back him up. He then sought the help of Myrcella Lannister who deeply hated Aemon I, as the old and soon to retire from power Valeria I would not help him because in Aemon I's madness she had more power which she had yet want to relinquish. Myrcella Lannister however being the Hand of Valeria I decided to help Calix Baratheon because she knew she would be the soon upcoming new Queen and wanted to remove Aemon I out of her way as soon as possible, as she could rule much more calmly with Calix Baratheon on the Throne. Therefore, they got married and had children who would be the key to removing Aemon I from power during the rebellion. Family Siblings *Aemon I Targaryen (dd) Spouse(s) & Children: * Lola I Greyjoy (aaddMo) * Darcy Dayne (AMo) * Ophelia Baratheon (dd - p) Family Tree Links List of Dwarf Kings Small Council List of Dwarf Hamsters